


Senseless Caring

by pyrrhical (anoyo)



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-22
Updated: 2009-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoyo/pseuds/pyrrhical
Summary: Doumeki just keeps helping Watanuki. He's not even sure why, except that he cares. Though he doesn't know the "why" on that, either.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written 4/22/09. I was doing a thing where I took a prompt, put iTunes on shuffle, then wrote during the song that played. This was written to Nickelback's "If Everyone Cared."
> 
> Prompt by my lovely college (and current) roommate.

The spirit swung back around just as Watanuki was catching his breath, wailing fiercely in its death cries. Watanuki barely had time to shriek and duck -- not low enough -- before he was being bowled over a guardrail, a trail of incoherent exclamations telling his progress down the steep river's embankment.

Doumeki considered for approximately point-five-two seconds before he was stripping off his uniform jacket and running after the bespectacled idiot, keeping his footing down into the water through sheer force of will.

Every time they did something together, Doumeki had to save Watanuki. The times that the reverse happened were few and far between, and usually Watanuki's fault in the first place. It was a "give" relationship, and the "take" was something still undefined.

What most -- that is to say, the total of zero people Doumeki shared his thoughts on this with -- would have considered a pointless relationship, Doumeki considered the most important of his life.

You didn't always have to receive to give. As he slammed into a rock in the rush of the river, grabbing the back of Watanuki's own jacket, he knew this was true.

It never bothered him for a second, this senseless caring he felt.

Never.


End file.
